nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Knight
Black Knight was the head of Providence. She took over the organization after White Knight was fired and has been running it for the past six months Black Knight is a cool-headed, deceitful, manipulative woman, rarely displaying any signs of distress and keeping a calm facade even in the face of adversity. Upon Rex's return to Providence after the six month skip, she greeted him with a sense of compassion and offered him nourishment in an attempt to make him feel comfortable with the changes they had undergone since White Knight's dismissal from the organization. Despite her initial courtesy, it soon became clear that she sees Rex only as a valuable commodity. She is revealed to be ruthless and manipulative, easily twisting words and ordering the use of the mind control device attempting to force Rex to cooperate. Black Knight seems to have a desire for power, as she revealed her intentions of taking the power of the meta-nanites all to herself and betraying her masters, the Consortium. She is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants, as shown when she killed Vostok and attempted to take his place in the Consortium. Black Knight is a very formidable enemy, having total control over her subordinates and a mastery of tactical methods. She is very ruthless and willing to do almost anything in order to gain power. Unlike White Knight who spent most of his time hiding in his office, Black Knight enters the field on a regular basis and is more than willing to engage her enemies in direct combat. She is skilled in weapon usage, as shown when she used a nanite disruptor to free herself from an E.V.O.'s grip, and very proficient in the use of firearms such as pistols and machine guns. Black Knight also possesses an arm cannon that can fire powerful energy blasts and is equipped with a retractable, purple, energized mace-whip. The latter is capable of injuring and paralyzing opponents on contact, and she wields it unhesitatingly. Black Knight has also proven herself to be a specialist in hand-to-hand combat and has demonstrated remarkable athletic skills. She has even been seen clashing with Agent Six, and managed to parry several of his sword strikes by picking up and wielding one of his discarded blades. Although she typically fights as a normal human, Black Knight is actually a powerful E.V.O. Like Rex, she was also an early test subject of the Nanite Project, but she describes him as a guinea pig and asserts that her own abilities are an improved version of his. While using her E.V.O. powers, she has glowing eyes and luminous marks on her face and body. She is able to produce weapons and machines from her body in much the same manner as Rex. However, she claims that her builds are more powerful. There are several noticeable differences from Rex's builds, apart from being entirely composed of purple energy. Her whip does not require a generator on her back and has a club at the end, bearing a similarity to her personal energized mace. Her version of the BFS is shorter but energized, making it stronger. The final difference is that her Slam Cannon does not require ammo, shooting an infinite amount of lasers. After absorbing the power of a meta-nanite, her E.V.O. abilities were greatly enhanced. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization